Mother Father Circumstance
by Bee-kun
Summary: After an surprising accident at Hogwarts, Hermione and the most unlikely father are left to raise her son at school. HermionexStill Mulling It Over probably will end up HGDM. I like reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**This part sounds depressing compared to the rest of the story...kind of...plus it moves fast because i was planning to make it a prologue but then decided not too...**

She could not ignore it anymore.

The first months had been easy---morning sickness was nothing but an excuse to stay in bed late. But the bump was no longer a bump. She was getting rounder more quickly than she had expected...

Hermione Granger was pregnant. No one else knew, nor would they ever if he had her way. But the plan was going badly, already people were growing suspicious...

"Hermione?"

She jumped, startled, and tried to tug the oversized shirt back over her bulging belly but it was too late. Ginny had seen it all...

"Hermione..." Ginny did not look surprised in the least bit.

Hermione looked away, face bright with embarrassment. Ginny walked forward, frowning slightly out of concern.

"Whose is it?"

Their eyes met. Tears were running down Hermione's ashen face. If anyone was to found out, Hermione would've perferred Ginny, but not this way...

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Hermione asked, pleaded, ignoring Ginny's question.

Ginny opened her mouth to reply, but closed it moments later and answered with a short nod. She gave Hermione a swift, sympathetic hug and left the room.

The tears continued to fall. Hermione wouldn't have dreamed of telling Ginny who else the baby belonged to. She'd never believe it, no one would, until the child was born, and then no one would doubt it...

She thought of Harry, who would undoubtedly be shocked, but she had faith in him to get over it and accept what happened and stand by her...she thought of Ron, who would be doubly shocked, who would probably never recover...

The weeks raged on. Students, all girls, knew for a fact that something was going on. The boys all seemed to decide that she was simply gaining too much weight.

Hermione didn't answer any questions or correct any rumors...they'd all know soon enough...

And even more weeks passed. Knowing that the baby was due any day, she hid out, avoided everyone until she could no longer bear the pain; it hurt so bad it was almost numbing; water splashed around her heels, soaked the hem of her nightgown...

"Hermione."

The first thing she noticed was the absence of pain. She was comfortably settled in a Hospital Wing bed. She could see Harry and Ron, yards away and in a secluded corner, Ginny, standing beside her, Madam Pompfrey with her back to everyone.

Hermione strained her eyes, searching for the child...

Harry and Ron made their way over, both looking stunned, Ron looking unnaturally pale.

Madam Pompfrey placed a bundle in Hermione's arms, telling her gently, "You're not the first, dear."

Hermione didn't know what she was supposed to feel...a mother would be estatic, but hermione didn't feel like a mother and probably never would...She looked up at Harry. The little color that was in his disappeared as he saw the little boy's eyes, so uncomfortably familiar...

"...Whose...is it?"

She started to cry, trying to find something to look at that wasn't Ron. The baby stirred slowly within his balnkets.

"Hermione!" It was Ron who spoke this time. Hermione met his eyes, devastated. She shifted her arms, showing him the silver-blue of her son's eyes...

"Malfoy's..."

**Better chapters coming up, i promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**By the way, this story would take place during sixth or seventh year, aside from all the other...happenings...**_

_It was the last night of at Hogwarts, the corridors dimly lit. It was by accident, by chance, that the two most unlikely people to meet found each other._

_Their eyes locked. There was something noticeably wrong beyond the silver pair..._

_Conversation began, but was scarce. The silver eyes were working their magic, and Hermione found herself under the spell...unable to cast it off, she followed, the party forgotten..._

Malfoy yawned loudly, groaned at the sudden burst of sunlight, and threw the covers back over his head. There was no one else in the dormitory and he didn't care---there was no reason to get up at all today...

"Draco Malfoy."

He sat up. Again, the voice, magically made louder, called out his name, requesting him to the hospital Wing.

Scowling, Draco got out of bed. He threw his robes over his pajamas with the full intention to go right back to sleep when they let him go. he stumbled down the stairs, shuffled from the empty common room, and p to the Hospital Wing.

The scene that greeted him gave him a shock. There was Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, waiting by the door and looking murderous. Ginny Weasley, standing in front of a hospital bed as thought trying to protect it.

_Must be the wrong time_, he thought to himself, turning to leave...

"Where are you going?" snarled Ron.

Too tired to retort, Draco addressed Madam Pompfrey. "Um, I was just going to wait outside...

"This is what you're here for."

Slowly, Ron, Harry, and Ginny moved away. Draco saw Hermione Granger laying in bed, a screaming bundle in her arms.

"The baby is yours," Madam Pompfrey said to him softly.

Draco watched in a stunned silence, taking in each of the faces before him before once again focusing on Madam Pompfrey.

"I really don't want to seem rude, but what the hell---"

"She said it was yours." Ron was glaring daggers at him, his tone of voice suggesting that he would, if given the chance, rip him apart limb from limb...

Draco raised his eyebrows, trying to figure out what was going on. They were robbing him of his precious sleep time. "Why would _I _do that to Granger...to a _Mudblood_?"

Ron narrowed his eyes but didn't pursue the conversation any further. Hermione took it upon herself to answer. "Last year," she whispered, hardly audible over the shrieks of the child. "The party..."

Straining his memory, Draco moved closer to the baby, who had stopped crying long enough to look up, and Draco saw the silvery eyes...he could've been looking into a mirror...

And suddenly he remembered...

"W-well," he stammered, withdrawing slightly from the crowd. "Butterbeer can do some...strange things to people..."

_space space space space space space space space_

The shock had taken quite some time to wear off. Hours of looking astounded turned to hours of glaring at each other. Having a newborn baby in their midst did not help--- the glaring soon turned to awkward looks...

"Well," said Malfoy after Madam Pompfrey went off to her office, "If no one minds..." He threw his robes and shirt aside and got into one of the surrounding beds.

"Excuse me!"

Hermione had turned pink, but still managed to shoot a filthy look at Malfoy's bed. "You were irresponsible enough to get into bed with me, but now---"

"Yeah," Malfoy gave an unconcerned yawn and turned away. "At least I was drunk."

She gave him a furious stare, but then decided not to carry the conversation any further.

Ginny was holding the baby now. "Well once you get over the fact that he's got _Malfoy _in him, he is sweet." When Draco showed no interest, Ginny gave him a scowl. "You haven't even _seen _him, have you?"

"I did too, but..."

"Why not hold him?"

Malfoy's mind worked furiously. A moment later he tossed his covers back and ambled over. He watched the baby for a minute before saying gruffily, "I...I don't know how."

Harry gave a snort. Though rather derisive, it was the first suggestion of laughter al day, and it lightened the atmosphere considerably. Smirking slightly, Ginny showed Malfoy how to hold an infant, and Draco, feeling incredibly gauche, held the baby for no more than five seconds before shoving him back into Ginny's arms. he slouched back to bed.

Hermione followed him with her narrowed eyes.

"So how about a name?"

"Who cares? Let the adoption agency decide."

"_Adoption agency?_"

"Well, yeah. You really think I'd keep it? That thing's outta here."

Hermione paled.

"I'm---we're---not giving him up for adoption!" she said shakily.

"Of course we are, you think I want to tag my name to it? Not when it's got _Muggle _in it..."

"That's absolutely _disgusting_, Malfoy---"

"Yeah I know."

Hermione was breathing heavily, almost in tears again. She should've expect something like this.

"Look, I don't _what _ you're trying to do, but you put yourself in this situation---"

"And it was the worst mistake I've ever made---if I remember correctly, Granger, you've got some of the smallest---"

"So you're saying you're just going to abandon your own son?"

"What about money?"

"What are you talking about, you're filthy rich---"

"And just why should I have to waste money on it---"

Hermione exploded. "IT?! We're talking about a _baby _here, Malfoy, he lives and breathes and he needs care---just stop being so _immature_---you're going to have to put yourself aside for _once _and give a little thought to someone else! I'd have thought that even you could do that for your own child!"

Everyone was looking around uncomfortably as Draco and Hermione glared, each of their looks aiming to kill. Madam Pompfrey was peeking curiously through her window curtains...

"Fine," muttered Draco. "I'll let it---him---stay."

"Not like you had much of a choice."

At that Madam Pompfrey burst from her office. "Then we'll discuss your options---"

**Um, so maybe it wasn't better, or maybe it was...(personally I though it was...average...) so anyway, I completely suck at names, so I'm gonna need help with finding a Rowling-worthy names for the baby...please help me out here!**


End file.
